


The Crown of His Hands

by cuddleslutloki



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Arranged Marriage, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Jotunn | Frost Giant, M/M, Shapeshifting, Tenderness, Top Thor (Marvel), Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 12:16:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18151775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddleslutloki/pseuds/cuddleslutloki
Summary: "A pool of dread had sunk into Loki’s stomach when he thought about this arrangement. To be sold off as a trophy for some aesir just because he was a runt. But at the sight of his future husband it was banished. Thor was beautiful and savage the way all aesir were. Pink skin and red blood, running so warm that his breath formed plumes of fog in the air like a hot spring."





	The Crown of His Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shineonloki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shineonloki/gifts).



> self-edited, no beta, pardon mistakes
> 
> tess i adore you and i hope you enjoy the fic :D check out [tess](http://shineonloki.tumblr.com/) if you haven't already

He was an incredible beast, crowned with golden hair and lightning as he strode into the great hall. The light from his power bounced off of the ancient ice and and reflected in the multitude of deep red eyes that followed him. The great and mighty Thor Odinson, the Thunderer, Berserker of Asgard, crown prince, and Loki’s betrothed.

Thor came alone to Jotunheim, clearly mindful of the treaty between their realms, set to change soon enough once they were wed. Laufey’s instructions had been to come unarmed, but Loki wasn’t sure it was possible for Thor. That glorious, wondrous power overflowing from his blood and into the air meant he himself was a weapon. And he was meant to be Loki’s, and Loki his.

A pool of dread had sunk into Loki’s stomach when he thought about this arrangement. To be sold off as a trophy for some aesir just because he was a runt. But at the sight of his future husband it was banished. Thor was beautiful and savage the way all aesir were. Pink skin and red blood, running so warm that his breath formed plumes of fog in the air like a hot spring. The customs of Asgard were strange to Loki, and their seiðr was even more foreign, but as he reached out and tasted some of Thor’s power with his own, he thought maybe he could learn to live with it.

Thor walked with a soldier’s cadence and a smile as he came to kneel before the throne. Loki smiled down to him. 

Laufey looked down from his throne. “Are you happy with the look of your bride, Odinson?”

Thor stood and looked at Loki, then nodded. “I am.”

Loki held himself a bit straighter, lifted his head and felt, for once, like a prince of giants. Helbindi grabbed his arm and all but dragged him down the steps to Thor. The great prince took his hand and kissed it, then bowed to Laufey before escorting Loki away to the bifrost site in the courtyard.

This was the last time Loki would ever see the home that birthed him, and he couldn’t even pretend to summon sadness for it. Not with the warmth of Thor beside him. They stepped onto a patch of ice already carved with runes and Loki let his eyes trace them for a moment before Thor called out to his home.

“Heimdall, we’re ready!” His voice shook the skies.

Light consumed them. Thor held his hand the entire time, kept him close. Ever-shifting rainbow colors painted them both in kaleidoscope patterns, then the ground hit Loki’s feet before he expected it. He stumbled, but Thor caught him quickly and offered a kind smile. 

“My first time I threw up,” he said.

Loki could feel sickness crawling up his throat and swallowed it down as best he could. “I prefer my way of traversing the realms.”

Thor laughed and Loki took the chance to look around at the forest surrounding them. He paused, studied the trees and the calls of the birds that lived in them.

When he looked at Thor his betrothed sported a wicked grin. Loki could love this man.

“This isn’t Asgard,” Loki said.

Thor shook his head. “It’s Vanaheim.”

Loki gained his bearings and took another look around. He’d never been to this part of Vanaheim, he wondered where exactly they were, where the capital was. The heat was almost overwhelming to the point that even his thin robes were too much.

“Won’t this cause problems?” Loki asked, barely resisting the urge to fan himself.

“No,” Thor began, “my parents know where I am.”

Loki hummed and took a slow step around the little clearing. “So why are we here?”

Thor gave him a sweet look, his pretty eyes gentle and his cheeks a little pinker than normal. “I thought you might want to get to know me better before we go back to Asgard.”

A narrow path lay between the trees, whether worn by animals or hunters Loki couldn’t tell. He stared at it and felt something soft blooming in his stomach.

He spoke to Thor without looking back. “An adjustment period?”

Thor hummed. “Yes, essentially. We’re perfect strangers right now. We have this land in Vanaheim with a lodge, and the grounds are rife with game. There are a few weeks before we need to go to Asgard, so we can take the time for ourselves and make sure the next few thousand years won’t be torture.”

Loki had a laugh at that, a real one, something hardly anyone could inspire in him since his mother’s passing. Of all the things that had been said about Thor, no one had warned Loki about his effortless charm. That was the most dangerous thing about him by far.

He turned around and looked at Thor, found the golden prince smiling so sweetly at him, a little flush to his handsome face. 

Loki tossed his hair over his shoulder and tried to fend off the heat rolling over his skin. “Well, where are we going, then?”

Thor swept a hand forward and gestured to the trail Loki had been eyeing. “Follow me.”

He walked with confidence and power. A king in the making. Loki followed him, the path only large enough for single file as they hiked through the trees.

“So,” Loki began, “who chose your intended? Did your parents, or did you?”

Thor spoke over his shoulder, avoiding roots and other bumps in the path without looking. “My parents narrowed it down, then I looked at each hand offered and I chose.”

Loki nodded and studied the runes sewn into Thor’s finery. “It was a shock to my father. You should have seen his face when the raven landed.”

Thor chuckled. “Our fathers have that in common, then.”

Loki saw Thor gently run his fingers across a tree trunk and wondered if it was an idle move or if there was a story in the touch. 

“You value Jotunheim, prince?” He asked.

Thor scratched the back of his neck and Loki watched in fascination as the tracks left by Thor’s nails turned red before being hidden as he let his hair down from its tight braid.

He cleared his throat and stopped, then stepped to the side and allowed Loki to pass through the treeline. Ahead of them lay a full estate by jotnar standards, but with Asgard’s wealth was likely just a simple lodge. If this is what he would marry into, he had no need to fear for his comfort.

Thor stepped close to him, so much that his heat seeped into Loki’s skin even above the muggy air of the forest. “I mean no offense, but I didn’t accept the offer of your hand for the benefit of Jotunheim.”

Loki stared at the windows of the hunting lodge. Perfectly clear, crystalline glass that was so smooth he could hardly believe it wasn’t ice. There were four floors and two main wings that melted right back into the trees, as if the structure itself was just an extension of the forest. With the rich, dark color of the wood it very well could have been. Crafted with magic, most likely, and Loki felt his head swimming when he thought about how much it would’ve required. 

He looked up the wide staircase that lead to a set of grand double doors that were proudly carved with Thor’s heritage.

Loki’s shock abated after a moment, and he found his voice again. “Then why did you accept the offer?”

Thor’s fingers touched his chin and gently turned his face until their eyes met. The blue of Thor’s eyes was soft like the dawn and flecked with silver and gold, bordered by the dark gray of a stormy sky.

“I accepted the offer because you were the most beautiful choice, and because I’ve been lucky enough to see your magic. Your power can’t flourish on Jotunheim, but Asgard has the resources you need. I can provide that for you.” Thor’s voice was low, rumbling between them as he scanned Loki’s face and watched his lips.

The most beautiful. That was something Loki hadn’t heard before. Laufey had said he would be desirable to the aesir with his short stature and long hair, but they still hadn’t held any expectations of a reply from Asgard; not even one thanking them for the offer. Jotunheim had precious little to give if a dowry had been requested for Loki. Even less could be given as allies, except perhaps an army of giants. 

Yet Thor’s words didn’t sound like lies. He wanted Loki’s beauty and his power, wanted to take care of Loki.

Loki smiled and tilted his head. “How many offers did you have for me to be the most beautiful?”

Thor’s eyes darted down to his lips, then back up. “Dozens. In fact we probably shouldn’t venture into the capital, I believe the princess is very cross I didn’t choose her.”

Loki kept his face a stoic mask even as his heart pounded. He was chosen over the princess of Vanaheim. Out of dozens of royals and nobles, and likely even over other aesir. He’d have to find that list when they went to Asgard. 

He slipped out of Thor’s reach and headed for the lodge. The inside would surely match the beauty of the exterior. Thor beat him to the doors and opened them with a smile, stepping to the side to let him enter first. Loki took a slow breath as he walked into the foyer. Two sweeping staircases lead to the second floor, their railings and banisters carved out of a beautiful red wood. He stared at it as he approached and laid his hand on the smooth surface.

Thor was at his back, a calm heat and impending storm following him. “The wood matches your eyes, I think.”

Loki smiled to himself. Thor was right. The red was so deep, like his own eyes or the perhaps even like the lush, vibrant blood that ran in Thor’s veins. 

“Is there anyone here with us?” Loki asked.

Thor hummed softly. “The lodge and the grounds have keepers. They’ll stay out of our way.”

“So, we’ll be almost entirely alone for weeks before we go to Asgard?” Loki saw Thor’s hand on the railing, watched as it slid toward his until their fingers touched.

“Almost entirely,” Thor answered quietly, “unless you’d prefer to go now.”

He wouldn’t. Not in the slightest, but there was no need to reassure Thor so quickly. Loki took an easy step out of Thor’s space and walked over to a woven portrait of Frigga hanging from the second floor. It was meant to be the first thing guests would see, surely, since it was directly in front of the doors. Queen of Asgard, the Allmother. Would this be Loki one day?

“Your mother is beautiful, Thor.” He could see her in Thor’s face, and especially in his hair.

Thor hummed, still standing next to the railing where Loki had left him. “She is. She’s excited to meet you.”

“Is she to help me become a perfect queen for you?” Loki asked.

Thor chuckled. “Hardly. She wants to work with you, practice seiðr, have the two of you learn from each other,” Thor paused a moment, and continued speaking when Loki turned to look at him, “she was speaking very quickly when she told me what to say, but trust me when I tell you no one has any intention of training you or changing you, Loki.”

Already better than Jotunheim, then, but he wouldn’t dare say such a thing aloud. He shouldn’t have even thought it.

“Then what is my role in all this?” Loki tilted his head, waiting for a reply, but only received Thor looking at him with a question on his handsome face. “You’ll have to forgive me, our cultures are very different, so I have no idea what you want from me when I’m your queen.”

Only half a lie.

Thor walked up to him and stood at his side in front of Frigga’s portrait. Loki turned back to it and looked at her face again. The artist made her look kind but powerful, with sharp eyes and an easy smile.

“Is queen the right term? You’re a shapeshifter, aren’t you?” Thor kept his eyes on the tapestry as he spoke.

Loki bit back his smile. Clever prince. “I suppose queen isn’t entirely accurate, no, but I don’t mind the title. A queen has power, doesn’t she?”

Thor nodded. “She does. You will.”

The more they spoke the less Loki wanted to be standing in the foyer. He wanted to see who Thor was, to know this man who would first be his husband and then his king.

“You have a room picked out for us?” Loki looked at Thor sidelong and found Thor looking back.

Thor smiled and looked at the floor, then to Loki. “I do. There are options, though, if you don’t want to share.”

An arm was offered and readily accepted. Loki grew up in a land of giants, but he could admit that Thor was a presence on his own. They walked up the stairs together while the wind picked up outside. Loki watched the treetops as he and Thor ascended, a wave rolling across the leaves like an ocean. He stopped for a moment, and Thor stopped with him.

“I’ve never seen trees like this in person. The forests on Jotunheim are evergreens.” He felt like a little boy seeing sunrise for the first time, as absurd as that was.

Thor rubbed his hand where it lay over fine Asgardian silk. “You should see the orchards at the palace. Thousands of trees go into bloom in the spring. I walk between them and touch their trunks, feel the life inside them. We have a festival when the fruit is ripe, the feasting goes on for days.”

Loki’s mouth watered at the thought. Jotunheim was rich in minerals and ore, but not much else.

He continued up and allowed Thor to lead him through the halls. Paintings and tapestries of Asgard’s past decorated the walls, the vases, even the floors. So much luxury spent on storytelling. Loki found he liked it. Weaving tales was one of his favorite pastimes, and if the Asgardians enjoyed stories this much then he may just fit in at their court.

Thor stopped in front of a single door carved out of a light-colored wood. It looked plain, but he knew better than to make any assumptions. The door opened to a lush bedroom, a dark hardwood floor covered in intricate carpets that led to a wide canopy bed surrounded by flowy green curtains.

“Is this a marriage suite?” Loki asked.

Thor chuckled and let the door click shut behind them. “No, it’s your bedroom.”

Loki turned and squinted at Thor. “Mine? Alone?”

Thor nodded. “If you want. I have a bedroom two doors down, or we can share. Like I said, we have options. It’s up to you.”

“Up to me?” Loki took slow steps to Thor and found his eyes drawn to the way Thor’s hair contrasted a tapestry hung above the door.

“Yes, up to you. I wanted to give you space if you should need it.” Thor’s voice was so easy, so relaxed, as though this was normal.

Unbelievable. What kind of prince was this? Such kindness underneath all that power. Who was this man Loki was to wed?

He looked Thor up and down, then turned and went over to one of the floor to ceiling windows. The forest stretched around for countless miles and only ended at the edge of a city so far off Loki could barely see it. Thor’s reflection came to stand beside his in the glass, a mild look on his face.

“Do you like the view?” Thor asked.

Loki nodded. “I do, you’ve been very generous so far.”

“You’re going to be my spouse, Loki, this is not generosity, it’s the least of what you’re owed,” Thor told him.

Dangerous, dangerous man. Loki licked his lips and turned his back to the window to lean against the wide sill. 

“Is that right, Allfather?” He purred.

Thor’s nostrils flared and a slight flush crawled to his cheeks. “Oh, I’m—I’m not the Allfather.”

Loki grinned and tilted his head. “But you will be.”

Thor faltered a moment, eyelids fluttering and jaw working as he closed his mouth. Interesting that he possessed such kindness but still a desire for power. Good, at least he wasn’t boring.

“One day, but not for a while,” Thor replied.

Loki grabbed Thor’s shoulder and pulled his betrothed in until that thick, wondrous body was between his legs. Thor’s hands went to his hips, heavy and warm.

“What kind of father would you like to be to the realms?” Loki ran his finger across Thor’s collar bone as he spoke and watched the skin prick with goose flesh in its wake.

“A wise one, a fair one,” Thor answered. His eyes darted across Loki’s face as he spoke, a slow heat building in them.

“You’ll be firm, though, won’t you? You’ll expect the realms to obey you.” Loki dropped his voice, made it smooth and watched the way Thor’s pupils expanded.

Thor swallowed roughly and took a deep breath, the warmth of it fanning out across Loki’s face. “Well, I’ll be… I will be the Allfather to the realms. A father is firm when it’s necessary.”

Loki smiled and nodded. “Of course, but a father can also be sweet. You seem kind to me. You’ll indulge me a bit, won’t you? When we’re married?”

One end of Thor’s mouth lifted on a smirk. “I would be glad to indulge you.”

His voice was dark, filled with the thunder of a storm that could level the forest around them. Loki wanted to see it, to watch the lightning strike and the winds rip trees out of the ground, he wanted Thor’s power to be his to wield like that. The world was opening up before him. Thor’s desire was a deep, wild thing, that was clear. 

It hit him, really hit him, who he was going to marry. 

Loki summoned a dagger to his hand and gently slid it up Thor’s chest to his throat. How far would Thor’s indulgence go?

Thor chuckled and grabbed Loki’s wrist and pulled the dagger even closer to this skin. “Take what you will, husband, I have it to spare.”

Heat thrilled through Loki’s stomach. He pressed the blade a little harder into Thor’s skin, but all Thor did was smile. No fear, no suspicion, just a warm affection and amusement that Loki had never seen directed his way before. No one looked at him like this, like he was something valuable, and certainly not with a dagger pressed to their throat.

This was who had accepted his hand, then. Not to have a breeder or a beautiful blue jewel to sit on a throne next to his, but a partner. Maybe he wanted to learn Loki’s tricks the way Loki wanted to learn about his rage. 

He let the dagger slip away and wondered how much Thor was willing to indulge, not everyone liked Loki’s games. How far could Thor be pushed? Where was the limit for a man who would rule such a vast empire?

Thor’s skin was so warm when Loki nuzzled his neck, like fire flowed through his veins instead of blood. “Show me why you deserve me, daddy.”

A tremble broke out across Thor’s body and his breath shuddered against Loki’s ear. His hands met Loki’s waist and one slid up and up, into Loki’s hair and pulled back so they could look each other in the eye. 

Loki grinned and saw the reflection of his face in Thor’s eyes, the blue of his skin turning Thor’s irises deeper. “You like the game, then, Allfather?”

Thor matched his grin and nodded. “I like the game.”

“Oh, daddy, I’m so glad.” Loki melted into Thor’s hold and moaned when Thor kissed him.

The heat of Thor’s tongue in his mouth reminded him of the good summer liquor he used to sneak when he was a child. Endless burning and the joy that followed.

Everything was quiet around them. Just the silence of the forest beyond the sun-warmed glass at Loki’s back. Never in Loki’s life had he experienced such peace. He could hear his own heartbeat in his ears, could nearly hear Thor’s with as close as they were, as deeply as they kissed. If Thor wanted to know him, then let him know.

The kiss broke and Thor dropped to his knees, a glint in his eye as he unlaced Loki’s robes at his hips. “You want me to show you why I deserve you?”

Loki watched with parted lips as Thor pulled his half-hard cock free and kissed it with dawn-pink lips. The wet heat of his tongue made Loki groan. His head fell back as he relaxed and felt himself being sucked to full hardness.

“Daddy,” Loki sighed, his hands wandering forward of their own will to tangle in Thor’s soft hair.

He held his betrothed in place and slowly rolled his hips, gasping when he felt himself sliding down Thor’s throat. Maybe he did more than train with the golden-helmed soldiers of Asgard. Loki cupped the back of Thor’s head and thrust again. Thor swallowed him, yielded to him.

Thor looked up at him with sharp eyes, his nose flat against Loki’s belly. This was a king.

Loki thrust in and out of Thor’s mouth, fucked his handsome face and didn’t bother holding back. Thor moaned and gasped around him, grabbing his hips and holding on. Pleasure hummed in Loki’s veins and made him feel light.

He closed his eyes and let his mind fall empty of everything except the joy of knowing this was how his future was beginning. Loki groaned as pressure built low, his balls drawing up and his cock throbbing. He snapped his hips and forced his dick down Thor’s throat over and over, barely pulling out as the head of his cock rubbed on something soft and hot, so good it had tears stinging his eyes.

“Daddy, daddy I’m going to cum, I’m so close.” Loki was shaking as he stood and pulling Thor’s hair so hard he was probably going to come away with a handful.

Thor made a muffled, choked sound, then tilted his head and Loki shouted as blinding pleasure ripped into him and made his knees buckle. He forced himself as deep as he could go and pumped his cum down Thor’s throat. 

He whimpered as he calmed down, Thor still sucking him as he went soft. He stumbled back and met the glass, panting and shaking when he ran his hand through his hair. Thor stood in front of him, lips wet and swollen as he smiled. Loki grabbed him and dragged him into a forceful kiss, pleased that he could taste himself on Thor’s tongue.

Thor pulled away with a soft, wet noise and began sucking on his neck. “I didn’t think we’d end up here so quickly.”

Loki sighed and pressed his hips into the swell of Thor’s erection. “You did say that you wanted to make sure our centuries together wouldn’t be torture.”

Thor laughed and nodded, nuzzling just under his ear. “I did say that.”

Loki grabbed Thor’s hair and yanked his head back so he could look into Thor’s eyes. “Show me how you plan to treat your queen, daddy.”

His feet left the ground, Thor’s arms around him keeping him secure. Biting kisses tickled his throat and he smiled at the attention, at the want. Thor clearly hadn’t lied when he’d called Loki beautiful. He carried Loki to the bed and eased him down with care. The mattress was so soft Loki felt like he was floating. Jotunheim didn’t have down pillows or silk blankets. Every second he was gone was another second he never wanted to return. Thor's body was a welcome weight pressing into him. His clothing ripped under Thor's hands and Loki laughed when he heard it. Thor deserved a gift for being so indulgent.

He knew the moment Thor spotted the gift because the great warrior towering over him became still and quiet, and his hands were feather-soft where they ran down Loki’s stomach. They traced the heritage lines on his hips and followed them into the crease of his thigh. Thor took a deep breath and used his thumbs to spread open the soft pussy Loki gave himself. 

Thor’s tongue was on him before he could say anything clever. 

Loki giggled and spread his legs, body still tingling with leftover sensation from fucking Thor’s throat. 

“Daddy!” He laughed as he spoke and moaned softly when Thor growled against him. “Do I taste that good?”

Thor sucked his clit and nodded, pulling at his tender flesh. Pleasure raced up his spine, made his back arch and had his eyes rolling into his head. He cussed and could barely tell which language he was speaking. Two thick fingers slipped into him and he clawed at the sheets. This was what he loved best about this form, the ability to cum again so quickly.

He rocked his hips and focused on the way his over-sensitive clit throbbed on Thor’s tongue. Thor licked and sucked him so well, kissed him and rubbed up inside him, hit that place in his body he could never quite reach on his own. Loki spread his legs wider and pulled his arms out of his sleeves, felt ridiculous that they hadn’t even managed to properly undress. He reached down and pulled himself open, exposing himself in a way no one before had cared to see. Thor sounded like an animal, grunting and breathing hard, his mouth making so many lewd, wet sounds. Loki moved with it, thrust and rolled his hips and fucked Thor’s face again.

Thor’s tongue did something on his clit that almost made him cum. 

Loki grabbed Thor’s head and pulled him closer, held him where he was. “Do that again, daddy.”

Thor took a heavy breath and did it again, then again and again and Loki shook as he came, pulsing and throbbing, gushing slick and shivering as Thor sucked him through it. He used the hand on Thor’s head to push him away when it became too much. Loki drew in heaving breaths and cupped his own sex, feeling the way it twitched. 

He looked at Thor and wondered if this soft-skinned aesir prince wasn’t part giant somewhere far back in his ancestry. Loki had certainly seen members of his own kind with less power, less hunger. Thor’s beard was dripping and his lips were swollen. The look in his eyes made Loki feel like he was being hunted down and he was surprised at how much he loved it.

Thor stood from the bed and stripped his upper half quickly, tossing his clothes aside before gently pulling Loki’s ruined robes out from under his body. The silk met his skin and he sighed at the luxurious feeling.

Loki admired Thor’s half-naked form. His skin was beautiful and Loki loved the look of it, the sheen of sweat and the hair that covered Thor’s chest and stomach. He pulled his hand away from himself and kept his legs spread wide, invited Thor’s terrifying strength and need to house itself in him and use him until they were both spent.

The moment Thor’s cock was free of his breeches Loki felt himself clenching on nothing.

“Daddy, fuck.” His mouth watered and he bit his lip to keep from moaning outright.

Maybe Thor actually was part giant.

Thor crawled onto the bed and kissed his way up Loki’s body. His lips dragged up Loki’s thighs and over his slit, up and up his stomach and on to his chest. Loki relaxed and let out a quiet sigh when Thor’s lips lingered over his heart. The tenderness was intoxicating, decadent, and he was almost frightened by how much he was enjoying this attention.

He wrapped his legs around Thor’s waist and smiled when Thor’s hands found his and threaded their fingers together. Sunlight caught in his hair as it fell around his face and Loki kissed Thor just so he wouldn’t have to be overwhelmed by the beauty. Thor tasted even more like him and he hummed happily at it, bit Thor’s lips and sucked his tongue to get it all. Thor chuckled and squeezed his hands. 

The kiss broke when Thor smiled. “I’m not going to last long, I’ve wanted to fuck you since Jotunheim.”

Loki laughed and dug his heels into Thor’s ass. “Hurry up, then.”

Thor made a happy little noise and bumped their noses together, then kissed him again. Thor’s cock pressed against him and Loki’s breath stuttered as it pushed and then slipped in. The stretch burned so beautifully, even as wet and loose as he was. There was no give when Loki clenched down, and the head was so fat that Loki could feel every second of it sliding so deep into him, knew just how far Thor had pushed into his body. He loved being so full.

Thor grunted when he bottomed out, grinding his hips in a slow circle and offering a rough moan that Loki eagerly trapped with his lips. He hiked his legs up Thor’s sides and gripped Thor’s hands where they were clasped in his. They kissed slowly, licked into each other’s mouth and swallowed each other’s sighs before Thor finally began moving. 

His hips rolled as he pulled out, then snapped forward and made Loki’s eyes roll into his head. Every thrust had Thor bumping against his cervix and he clenched his teeth to keep from whimpering at the heavy pressure that made him want to crawl out of his skin and into Thor’s.

“Daddy, daddy, fuck.” Loki babbled and let Thor have his way, let himself be used. 

Thor littered kisses across his jaw and cheeks, his voice deep and animalistic as he voiced his pleasure. “You feel so good, my queen.”

Loki sobbed and went boneless, his legs falling back to the bed, his head rolling against his pillow. Thor licked his neck and breathed against him, rutting faster and faster, shaking above him.

“Oh, daddy, I never thought my first time would feel this good.” Loki smiled as he spoke and felt a different kind of pleasure when Thor gasped and faltered above him.

His hips jerked and he panted hard against Loki’s neck, trembling and groaning as his cock pulsed and he pumped Loki full of hot cum. Thor nuzzled his neck and settled on top of him, pulling his hands free from Loki’s so he could rub down Loki’s arms to his sides, then back up, just feeling him. Loki relaxed and took a deep breath as Thor treated him with such gentle affection.

High winds howled outside and Loki laughed, sure it was some side-effect of Thor’s lusts, and Thor laughed with him. Thor went soft inside him and slipped out and Loki loved the filthy feeling of being so sopping wet and loose.

Thor brushed their lips together and gave him a boyish grin. “I’m honored to be your first.”

Loki stretched as much as he could while trapped beneath Thor’s bulk. “You don’t mind me being your last?”

Thor looked at his face, bright eyes darting all over, and shook his head. “I pray to have you ten thousand years.”

Loki wanted to make a joke, but all he could do in the face of Thor’s clear and honest adoration was smile. He could love this man. Maybe he’d already begun.

**Author's Note:**

> i started this fic in december and i'm so happy it's finished lol. comment and let me know what you think. hope you enjoyed! ;]


End file.
